


Hangry

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Irritable Link, M/M, Taunting Rhett, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr March 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Hangry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr March 2019

“I just can’t freakin’ believe that this meeting is still not over,” Link whined.

“A thing has to get started before it can be over, buddyroll.”

“And can you stop callin’ me stuff like that. I’m not a child, Rhett.”

“Jeez, sorry,  _ sir _ .” Rhett snarked with a roll of his eyes. He could have pushed Link farther. Could have pointed out that the first setback was actually Link’s inability to adjust in the right direction for a different time zone. And the technical failures they were experiencing now were on the other end of this online meeting. There was literally nothing anyone could do at that moment. It was out of their hands. Which gave Rhett some peace, but drove Link up the wall. Link didn’t do well with relinquishing control. And likely the true source of his irritable mood was the fact that they were now at least 2 hours into their would be lunch break.

Link chewed his lip, bounced his knee, and drummed his fingers impatiently.

“I’m not thrilled about this waste of time either, brother.”

Link sighed.

“You know you’re just hungry. You picked on me for trying to be the master of my own hunger with the whole intermittent fasting thing. But you don’t see my panties in a twist over missing a meal.”

“Well, congratulations, Rhett. On your smooth and untwisted panties.”

Link was still being grumpy and sarcastic, but Rhett thought they’d stumbled on a way to take Link’s mind off his growling stomach.

“You like thinkin’ about me in panties, Neal?”

Link looked at Rhett like he was speaking another language. Rhett stood up, faced the laptop away from Link and walked toward him, eyes filled with heat and purpose.

“You gettin’ hard, Link? Or you want me to address you more formally? Charles? Mr Neal? I know you ain’t no child… and a big man like you has needs aside from lunch…”

“Rhett, I don’t know what you’re–”

Rhett sank to his knees in front of Link’s chair. “Gosh, Link. You really are hard.”

“I wasn’t!” Link said, evidently still flustered. “But you start lookin’ at me like that, and talkin’ naughty and stuff. I–”

Link’s breath hitched in his chest as Rhett undid his belt buckle and began to peel Link’s pants down to his knees, and took his cock out.

“I thought we weren’t s’posed to be doin’ stuff like this at work anymore, Rhett.”

“You’re right.” Rhett gave the tip a wet lick. “You want me to stop?”

Link appeared to be holding his breath, but he shook his head with conviction.

Rhett smiled as he wrapped his practiced lips around Link’s thick cock and began to move. He knew they might not have much time, and he did not intend to leave Link with another unsatisfied need going into this meeting.

“You’re just lovin’ this, aren’t you, Rhett? You probably sabotaged this whole thing just to get a taste of me, didn’t you? Huh? You like my dick in your mouth?”

Link was not going to last long. Rhett could tell by the way his hips were already thrusting forward. The way that his breaths were coming in quick whines.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

“Sorry, guys,” said the disembodied voice coming from the speaker of the laptop.

They both froze. Rhett continued to stroke Link slowly as he lifted his head long enough to bring a finger to his lips.

Rhett didn’t think he could recall Link ever coming quietly. But he had never had this kind of motivation.

“Can you be quick?” Rhett whispered, almost soundlessly.

Link nodded.

“Can you be quiet.”

Link nodded, a little more urgently.

“Then gimme your come.” Rhett mouthed silently before diving down and nearly choking in the effort, working quickly to bring Link over the edge.

Link reached down to grab a fistful of Rhett’s hair, but Rhett had the presence of mind to guide Link’s grasp down to his shirt collar. He still needed to appear camera ready after this.

With his hands full of the fabric of Rhett’s shirt, Link ground his hips against Rhett’s face as he filled his throat.

They had next to no time to recover as Rhett quickly swallowed, and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve. He pointed to his face with an unasked question.

“You’re fine,” Link silently mouthed to him.

“Well, you look fucked,” Rhett informed him with a grin. “But it’ll have to do.”


End file.
